The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.hortorum known by the varietal name `Fireball` (Oglevee No. 5084, Breeder No. 4DG872). The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program in Lompoc, Calif. as a cross between `Tango` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,933) and `Victoria` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,064). The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee, Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. on Feb. 22, 1995. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee, Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. over a several year period. It has also been trial and field tested at Connellsville and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using natural light and temperatures of 60.degree. F. night and 68.degree. F. day, has a response time of six weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 10 cm pot. The response time was determined on plants grown in soilless media employing constant fertilizer 200-250 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium in full light.